Seelenerlösung
by Coppelius
Summary: Harry x Sirius x Remus Harry x ? YAOI FF don't like, don't read! NICHT ABGESCHLOSSEN! Kp 1 von 3 on


(EIne FF, die schon zwei Jährchen circa alt ist...)

HARRY POTTER - SEELENERLÖSUNG

1. Seelenerlösung

Den Blick starr gen Boden gerichtet, schlurfte er mit hängenden Schultern durch die verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts. Ein leiser Schluchzer durchdrang die vorherrschende Stille und hallte an den kalten Wänden wieder. Der Junge schlug entsetzt seine Hand vor dem Mund und zitterte heftiger. Er schlang seine Arme um seinen zierlichen Körper und wimmerte erstickt auf.

Seine smaragdgrünen Augen huschten zum Fenster, durch das helles milchiges

Mondlicht flutete und dunkle zwielichtige Schatten an die kalten Gemäuer warf.

Der weinende Junge zwinkerte leicht mit seinen Smaragden, um sich an den Schein zu gewöhnen, wobei dieser sich in seinen Tränen brach.

Langsam fiel er auf die Knie, stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf dem verschlissenen Teppichboden ab und schloss seine Augen. Er kniff sie regelrecht zusammen, bis er Sterchen sah und keine weiteren Tropfen hervorbrachen. Erst dann setzte er sich wieder auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Immer wieder wippte er seinen Oberkörper vor und zurück und summte, wie in einem Sing Sang, vor sich hin. Doch nach einiger Zeit wandelte es sich in ein schwaches Flüstern um, das einem Krächzen glich.

"Ich kann nicht mehr."

Andauernd wurden diese Worte monoton wiederholt, gleich einer Beschwörung, eines Gebetes, das darauf wartete erhört zu werden. Aber niemand tauchte auf und erlöste ihn von seiner Qual. Zumindest kein Gott.

Eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt näherte sich mit sicheren Schritten dem Jungen, blieb kurz stehen, bevor er zielsicher auf das hilflose Bündel zu lief. Zögerlich kniete er sich vor den Jungen hin und nahm dessen Hände vom Gesicht, um ihn in die Augen zu sehen.

Ein kleines trauriges Lächeln zierte seinen Mund, als er erkannte, welcher junge Mann mit schimmernden Smaragden vor ihm saß.

Seine Hand strich sanft eine schwarze Strähne hinter das Ohr und streichelte dann zärtlich über die kalte Wange des Jungen, der langsam seinen Blick hob und sich in zwei braune Tümpel verlor.

"Professor Lupin?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige brüchig und zuckte erschrocken vor der Hand zurück.

"Harry.", flüsterte der braunhaarige Mann beruhigend und zog den Gryffindor in seine Arme, der sich daraufhin versteifte und sich danach erst schwach wehrte.

"Nicht. Lassen sie mich los!", sprach Harry leise, bevor er seinen Widerstand abbrach und sich mehr an den Professor schmiegte. Seine Finger krallten sich in den Umhang des Mannes und er ließ seinen Tränen wieder freien Lauf.

"Scht, Harry. Keine Angst, ich bin bei dir.", hauchte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Harrys Ohr, dem plötzlich ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Gryffindor schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf und seufzte auf.

"Professor, ich kann nicht mehr.", wiederholte der Junge die Worte und löste sich etwas von dem Braunhaarigen, um diesen in die Augen zu schauen.

"Bitte, ich will nicht mehr leiden... Remus.", heulte Harry heiser und schüttelte sich.

"Harry, das musst du auch nicht. Komm mit mir.", tröstete der Werwolf seinen Schützling und ließ seine Hand durch die Strähnen des schwarzen Haares gleiten, während er sich dem Gesicht des Gryffindors näherte.

Harry erstarrte und musterte mit aufgerissenen Augen den Professor, der langsam und nachsichtig seinen Mund auf den des Schwarzhaarigen legte und vorsichtig mit der Zunge über dessen Lippen fuhr.

Der Gryffindor zuckte zusammen, ließ aber den Werwolf gewähren und schloss seine Smaragde.

Wie sehr verzerrte sich seine ausgenutzte Seele nach Liebe und Wärme, auch wenn es nur für diesen kleinen Augenblick war, begann sein Herz zu hoffen. Schnell schlug es gegen seinen Brustkorb und beförderte sein Blut in sein Gesicht und andere Regionen.

Harry öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt breit, damit die fremde Zunge in sein Innerstes gelangen konnte. Sofort fuhr diese über seine Zähne, über seinen Gaumen zur eigenen Zunge, die neckisch angestupst wurde.

Schüchtern erwiderte der Gryffindor diese Zärtlichkeit und umschlang den Nacken seines Lehrers, um sich an seinen Körper zu drücken. Er stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, während Remus Lupin seine Finger in Harrys Haare krallte.

Die zurückhaltenden Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und intensiver, wobei die Hände des Werwolfes unter das ausgeleierte T-Shirt des Jungen glitten.

Neugierig tasteten sie über den dünnen Körper, spielten temperamentvoll mit den Brustwarzen und entlockten so dem unerfahrenen Schwarzhaarigen ein erregtes Keuchen.

Nach einiger Zeit trennten sich ihre Münder. Verwirrt leckte sich der Gryffindor über die Unterlippe und sah unsicher in die braunen Augen Lupins. Er spürte wie sich seine Wangen noch rötlicher verfärbten und das Beben seines Körpers an Stärke zunahm.

"Warum?", fragte Harry kaum verständlich und senkte dann den Blick.

Der Werwolf verstand sofort, was der Junge von ihm wissen wollte und lächelte schief.

"Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich weiter so leiden zu sehen. Vielleicht hast du es noch nicht bemerkt, aber du stirbst. Im Moment nur seelisch, doch dein Körper hält auch nicht mehr lange durch."

Harry lachte trocken und bitter auf.

"Meine Seele ist bereits tot. Schon lange."

"Nein, noch nicht ganz. Aber bald. Doch wir werden dies zu verhindern wissen. Dazu bist du uns viel zu wertvoll.", meinte Remus überzeugt und nahm den Schwarzhaarigen auf seine Arme, der erschrocken aufschrie. Doch Harry beruhigte sich schnell und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Brust des Professors.

"Wieso uns?", wollte der Junge erfahren, der sich in diesen Armen beschützt und behütet fühlte.

"Das wirst du gleich sehen. Er macht sich wohl noch mehr sorgen um dich als

ich.", antwortete der Braunhaarige liebevoll und küsste den Gryffindor auf die Stirn.

Harry schwieg dazu nur und schloss wohltuend die Augen, wodurch er nur noch

hörte, wo sie langgingen. Die Schritte des Werwolfes hallten laut und unheimlich durch die Gänge Hogwarts, doch dem Bündel in Lupins Armen kamen sie vor wie himmlisches Glockenspiel, dass ihn zeigte, dass sein Leben sich zum Besseren verändern würde.

Er sollte Recht behalten.

Denn als sie am Büro des Professors ankamen und es betraten, sprang ein Mann aus einem Sessel auf, der besorgt zur Tür blickte und dann mit strahlendem Gesicht auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt schaute.

"Harry!", begrüßte diese Person den Jungen freudestrahlend, während sich kleine Tränen in den meerblauen Augen bildeten. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden rannte er auf die Ankömmlinge zu und entriss hastig, aber dennoch vorsichtig Harry aus Remus Armen.

Ein scheues Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Gryffindors, als Sirius ihn umarmte und ihm dabei fast erdrückte.

"Sirius... du lebst!", murmelte Harry müde und versuchte die erneuten Tränen zu verdrängen. Wieder zitterte sein Körper wie Espenlaub.

Er konnte es nicht fassen und verstehen sowieso nicht. Zu groß war die Freude, seinen Patenonkel wieder Nahe zu sein.

Scharf zog er die Luft des Animagus in seine Nase ein und spielte mit einer Strähne des schwarzen Haares von Sirius. Dieser sah zu Remus, der leicht nickte und sich direkt hinter die beiden stellte.

"Alles wird jetzt gut, Harry. Remus und ich werden uns um dich kümmern. Niemals musst du mehr alleine sein. Du gehörst zu uns.", flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Mann beschwörerisch und küsste den Jungen auf die trockenen Lippen.

Harry fühlte sich, als ob er seit langen wieder in sein wahres Zuhause zurückgekehrt sei.


End file.
